Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) are semiconductor light sources and have been used to replace conventional fluorescent lamp sources. Conventionally, LEDs are semiconductor diodes made from compound materials. If the diodes are forward biased, electrons supplied from a node recombine with holes supplied from another node, releasing energy in the form of photons. By selecting the compound materials, emission colors of the LEDs can vary from red to blue.